Talk:Illaoi/@comment-26128186-20151128045919/@comment-25855686-20151129034826
"getting in the right situation" for illaoi is something like this you have one tentacle near a wall, your enemy come to that wall, you e-r into 3 tentacles and w him 6x tentacle slap. great, awesome. but wont happen against anyone with half a brain. simply she has no way to force a fight near a tentacle, absolutly no way, is not like she can poke you to death, q is too slow and w is too short to be a real threat, also q and e root herself in place to be cast, so using your spell on a fleeing target ensure he will flee 100% about her "tankiness"...she is not tanky. yes she BUILD tanky, but anyone can build tanky, even a vayne can. but what inside her kit make an illaoi tanky? nothing. she has no defensive steroids and not even a particulary good synergy with any defensive stat (think sion who get a shield based on his max hp, or a mundo), just a 5% missing hp heal. let me stress this point. darius has a similar hp% heal on his q, but he has 12%missing hp heal per champion (and was 15) and he need 0 setup to get that. and while illaoi need to hit with 7 tentacles to get 35% heal (that REQUIRES ult on 5 enemy plus a spirit plus a tentacle already there) darius just need to hit 3 champion with a q to have 36%. now i'm not complaining that darius is op and stuff. i'm saying that what illaoi has even if theoretically strong is way too hard to achieve in a real game. about teamfight, she is bad even there. in first place wherever she want go, she has to walk to and she is nowhere near a runner, thus she will get alot of casual damage from aoe spells just to get in place and in second place enemy can just walk away her tentacles once she ult. yes is that easy. just walk away from them.. your only hope is a amumu pulling the perfect ult and be super coordinated to start move exactly when she engage, but if you have this coordiantion and an amumu ulting 5 man, are you sure you wont be as good whith anything else that can also do stuff itself? about passive spawning time, i calculated 2-2.5 seconds from the animation starting and the1st swing posible and 1 second if spawn from a vessel. both are guaranteed to miss if the target dont stop moving, i once used e on a champ that was dc, he automatically walked back to base with like 10 hp and being a vesssel, he could move from top lane to base and didnt take a single tentacle slap, just moving straight. aka is literaly no brain to "dodge" them. the only thing i agree is that she dont need much ad to deal damage, the point is that she has no way to deliver all the damage she pack, and that's the whole point.